Salon salonan
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: - / Sekuel Bullshit/


**Disclaimer :** Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Salon-salonan**MizunaRaira

**Genre :** Family, Humor *maybe*

**Rated :** K

**Warning :** AU, Typo dan (miss)typo(s) bertebaran, GaJe, alur kecepetan, EYD berantakan, de el el *periksa aja sendiri* #dor

**.****.**

**Summary :** "Nee-chan, kamu dimana? Main salon-salonan yuk!"/"Eh?"/"Iya Nee-chan, Nee-chan yang jadi pelanggannya aku jadi tukang . Please...!"/"Hm, baiklah."/

**..**

**Don't like don't read and click back**

**.****.**

Hari ini adalah hari libur bagi Hikari dan Hikaru. Tapi hari ini bukan hari minggu. Melainkan hari selasa. Mereka libur karena sekolah mereka, SD Konoha mengadakan rapat untuk semua guru-gurunya.

Jadi saat ini di rumah hanya ada mereka berdua karena kedua orangtuanya pergi bekerja dan kakak sulungnya pergi ke sekolah—SMP Konoha. Mereka berdua merasa bosan di rumah yang hanya bermain itu-itu saja.

Hikaru yang tengah terduduk bosan di depan televisi tiba-tiba memiliki sebuah ide. Ia segera mematikan televisi dengan _remote_ yang dipegangnya.

"_Nee-chan,_ kamu dimana? Main salon-salonan yuk!" Hikaru bangun dari duduknya. Tampaklah sebuah cengiran di bibirnya. Ia menghampiri _Aneki_-nya itu yang berada di kamar tidur mereka.

"Eh?" Hikari menautkan kedua alisnya—heran dengan ide sang adik.

"Iya _Nee-chan, Nee-chan_ yang jadi pelanggannya aku jadi tukang . Please...!" pinta sang adik dengan menunjukkan _puppy eyes no jutsu_.

"Hm, baiklah."

Hikaru tampak berseri-seri. Ia dan Hikari beranjak ke luar. Menjalankan ide yang dicetuskan Hikaru.

"Nah, anda duduk dulu di sini. Saya akan membawa peralatannya," ujar Hikaru layaknya seorang tukang salon kecantikan kepada pelanggannya. Ia pergi ke kamarnya untuk mencari gunting, sisir dan sebuah bantal.

"Maaf menunggu. Bagaimana jika potongan Dora?" Hikaru telah kembali dan menghampiri kakaknya sambil menaruh bantal di atas kursi yang akan di dudukinya. Tingginya dan tinggi kakaknya itu kan sama.

"Terserah saja."

Kres Kres Kres

Bak seorang profesional, Hikaru langsung menggunting rambut seperti katanya—model rambut Dora. Tapi nyatanya, dia menggunting asal-asalan.

Hikaru sudah selesai menggunting dari rambut kiri ke kanan. Ia berjalan di hadapan pelanggannya itu, untuk mengecek hasil karyanya. Manik gioknya menatap lekat rambut itu. Ia berpikir sebentar.

"Hm... sebelah kanan masih panjang. Sebelah kiri terlalu pendek." Ia kembali ke tempat duduknya. Sedangkan Hikari tenang-tenang saja. Persis seorang pelanggan yang mempercayakan potongan rambutnya kepada tukang salon.

Kres Kres Kres

Bunyi gunting terus terdengar sampai Hikaru merasa potongan rambutnya telah sesuai dengan apa yang dia inginkan. Tapi hasil dari guntingan Hikaru itu jauh dari model rambut Dora karena rambut Hikari yang asalnya sepundak menjadi setelinga dengan tidak sama rata panjangnya. Poni yang seharusnya lurus sealis malah miring ke sebelah kanan.

"Sudah selesai."

"Sudah? Ini uangnya." Hikari memegang rambutya sebentar lalu memberikan beberapa lembar uang mainan yang dia ambil pas Hikaru mengambil peralatan.

"Iya. Terima kasih," ucap Hikaru sambil memberikan cengiran.

Hikari beranjak pergi dari beranda rumah mereka. Ia bermaksud ke kamarnya, melihat hasil potongan baru hasil karya adiknya. Ia sangat kaget saat melihat pantulan dirinya di sebuah cermin di kamar.

"Hikaruuu... kenapa potongan rambutku jadi seperti ini?" teriak Hikari sangat kencang. Sukses membuat Hikaru merinding dan takut jika _Aneki_-nya itu marah.

"Arrgghh..." Hikari ke luar mencari keberadaan sang adik yang ternyata tengah menonton tv.

"Hehehe, itu model baru mungkin." Hikaru memamerkan cengirannya dengan tampang watados.

"Kau..." Hikari ingin memarahi adiknya itu, namun suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya telah pulang.

"_Tadaima_~" Seseorang membuka pintu.

"_Okaeri_," jawab mereka berdua serempak.

"Bagaimana kalau _Kaa-san_ marah?" Hikari menatap tajam obsidian Hikaru. Hikaru sendiri mengangkat pundaknya, menandakan ia tak tahu.

Tampaklah seorang wanita berambut _pink_ dengan baju kantornya. Ia melepas sepatu yang digunakannya lalu pergi ke dalam rumah dan mendapati keganjalan pada potongan rambut salah satu buah hatinya itu.

"Eh? Kenapa potongan rambut Hikari jadi seperti ini?" tanyanya keheranan.

"Kami tadi main salon-salonan _Kaa-san_," jawab Hikaru mewakili karena terus mendapat _deathglare_ dari Hikari.

"Siapa yang punya ide itu? Kalian ini..." Sakura menatap tajam Hikaru dan Hikari.

Dengan takut-takut, Hikaru memberanikan diri mengangkat tangan kanannya sambil berucap, "Aku _Kaa-san_. Hehe."

"Sekarang kalian ikut _Kaa-san_ ke tukang salon!" perintah Sakura.

"Ya _Kaa-san_."

Seperti kata Sakura, mereka bertiga pergi ke tukang salon untuk merapikan potongan rambut Hikari. Setengah jam kemudian mereka kembali. Sakura yang tadi ada di rumah setelah selesai dari salon kecantikan, ia pergi lagi ke kantornya karena tadi ia pulang hanyalah mengambil berkas-berkas dokumen kantornya.

"_Nee-chan_, kamu jadi sangat mirip denganku," ucap Hikaru. Ia menatap lekat wajah Hikari. Seperti saja ia menghadap cermin dengan pantulan dirinya.

"Ini semua gara-garamu Hikaru. Terpaksa aku dipotong pendek sama denganmu," tanggap Hikari. Ia memberikan _deathglare_—lagi.

"Tapi kita jadi tambah mirip kan? Malah sangat mirip."

"Ya ya ya." Hikari menatap jengah. Ia memutar bola mata obsidiannya.

"Hm, _Nee-chan_, kalau rambutnya sudah panjang, mau main salon-salonan lagi?" tawar sang adik.

"TIDAAAKKKK!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_END_**

**A/N :**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari dua sepupu aku. Mereka kakak beradik. Yang satu perempuan dan satunya laki-laki. Ketika orangtua mereka pergi, sang kakak malah mengajak adik perempuannya untuk main salon-salonan. Rambut yang tadinya cukup panjang jadi di potong pendek. Hihihi... dasar...

Bagi yang belum tahu, Hikari itu perempuan dan Hikaru itu laki-laki.

Yosh... bagi yang udah baca, seperti biasa. Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak dengan memberikan review-nya yaaa~

Sign,

MizunaRaira

[Only 695 word(s) without disclaimer and A/N]

[15-07-2012]


End file.
